beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 165th episode of Metal Saga. It aired on June 17, 2012 in Japan. Plot Zyro Kurogane, Maru, Shinobu Hiryūin, the Unabara brothers enter a Beyblading park where a training session hosted by Benkei Hanawa to strengthen their skills is about to begin. Ren Kurenai however, interrupts them as she decides to join in it too. Benkei explains the session to everyone as Eight goes rambling about his opinion at the training, at hand. Benkei explains that Synchrom is forbidden, shocking everyone else, including Maru, who wanted to collect data on an "Orojya Ifraid" combination. The training unfolds with a battle between Shinobu and Ren. The battle seems very one-sided, with Shinobu putting in no effort and knocking Phoenic out quickly, thinking of how to create his own Special Move to contest with Zyro. Zyro trains his Bey's reflexes by steering around the boulders and hitting the bulls-eye. Benkei realizes he is late for work and dashes off, with Kite losing all his stamina and collapsing, leaving a bucket to cover his face with water. Later, the gang travel to Benkei's burger shop when much to their surprise, they find a very busy day for them. Benkei asks that Zyro, Maru and Ren help him for the evening and get a free meal afterwards. While preparing, Ren spots the key to the local BeyPark hanging up and quickly grabs it, being as discreet as possible in the process. After the work is done, Ren immediately leaves, puzzling Benkei, who thought she would at least stay and have a meal on the house. Zyro expresses concern as she leaves. Shinobu begins training against a boulder, trying to increase his strength for a Special Move. However, Saramanda quickly spins out with barrage attacks, much to his dismay. Nonetheless, he continues his training with his goal in mind. Ren enters the BeyPark using her stolen key. After running onto the platform and launching, Ren begins training her Phoenic's speed around the stadium, taking joy in being able to practice alone in the Zero-G Stadium. A boy walks in and observes Ren, mistaking her for Zyro. Ren becomes annoyed as the boy explains that he plans to challenge Zyro to a battle soon and intends on winning. The boy then goes to walk away, but is stopped by Ren, who challenges him to a battle. Benkei walks out into the back room of Bull Burger and notices that the key has been stolen. Enraged, he shouts at the top of his voice, while elsewhere Takanosuke and Ren begin their battle by launching. Major Events *Zyro, Shinobu, Eight, Kite and Ren all train with each other at a local park. *Shinobu begins work on his own Special Move. *The Wind Blader, Takanosuke Shishiya, appears with his Bey Archer Gryph C145S. *Ren steals the Key to the BeyPark and begins a battle with Takanosuke. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Benkei Hanawa *Ren Kurenai *Takanosuke Shishiya Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's) *Archer Gryph C145S (Takanosuke's) Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode New Battles *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E230GCF) vs Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) = Shinobu and Saramanda *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E230GCF) vs Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) = continued in next episode Trivia *This episode is the first to feature a title card using the Wind element. Gallery Zyro g 1.png|Ren Kurenai vs Shinobu Hiryuuin Zyro 2.png|Thief Phoenec vs Shinobi Saramanda Zyro 4.png|Takanosuke Shishiya and his bey Archer Gryph Zyro 5.png|Takanosuke Shishiya vs Ren Kurenai Zyro 3.png|Benkei's training is punishment ! Video Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes